1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for displaying words in a karaoke system which generates musical tones on the basis of performance data, displays words, and changes the color of the words in accordance with the progress of the performance.
2. Related Art
In a known technique of this kind, word data (lyric data) are supplied so that words (lyric) are displayed on a monitor or the like, and information indicative of the speed of changing the color of the displayed word region is supplied in synchronization with the progress of the performance. According to this technique, when the user or the singer can sing a song in accordance with the color change of the words, the singing process can correspond to the progress of the performance.
However, the technique has drawbacks as discussed below. In order to finely change the color change speed of the words, or to smoothly conduct the color change in a stepless manner in an extreme case, information instructing the color change speed must be supplied with finely changing it for each of minute sections. Actually, such a control is very difficult to conduct and requires a massive amount of data.